


The Quiet Moments

by TheCamoCrusader



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Soft Hockey Boys, accidental clothes sharing, room sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCamoCrusader/pseuds/TheCamoCrusader
Summary: I am terribly sorry for how long this took to get to you, I was traveling all day yesterday and did not get in until very late and had no access to my computer, something I had not expected or planned for. Please accept my sincerest apologies for my delay.





	The Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowycities on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snowycities+on+tumblr).



> I am terribly sorry for how long this took to get to you, I was traveling all day yesterday and did not get in until very late and had no access to my computer, something I had not expected or planned for. Please accept my sincerest apologies for my delay.

It’s hot, way too hot. Why is it so hot? Ransom wiped a hand across his sweaty face before dropping his arm back to the bed. His shirt was soaked through and clung to his chest uncomfortably. With a heavy breath, he hauled himself out of his bunk and headed for the closet, stripping off his shirt and dropping it on the pile of other discarded clothes in the process. There has to be something other to wear than jeans and a t-shirt.  
____________________

Later in the day found him on the couch with all of the surrounding windows open as wide as their old frames would let them go. A weak breeze carried through the room. Ransom had his head leaned back, on the edge of a light doze when the door opened, signifying the end of Holster’s final class of the day. Placing his bag to the ground with a dull thud, Holster dropped himself onto the couch, laying his head in Ransom’s lap and let out a quiet sigh when Ransom ran his fingers through his hair.

“We really need a fan for the attic,” Ransom said quietly, not wanting to break the rare silence, “It’s way too hot up there.” 

“Yeah, okay, man,” Came the whispered response.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”  
_____________________

“Hey Rans?” Came Holster’s voice from the bottom bunk. Ransom rolled onto his side before peeking over the side railing.

“Yeah Holtsy?”

“What are we going to do after college? Where are we going to go?” He was hyper-aware of how his voice reverberated through his chest, quieter than usual, but no less deep.

Ransom was silent for a moment, all that was audible was their breathing, “I don’t really know. We’ll have to get jobs and find somewhere to live, but we have our budget mapped out and we have an excel of cities that match our budget. We’re Ransom and Holster, man. We’ll make it work, we always do.”

“Thanks, needed that,” Came the mumbled reply.

“‘Course, man, I know you’d do the same for me in a heartbeat,” They lapsed into silence after that. Ransom dropped onto his back and Holster’s even breaths lulled him into a sort of trance.   
“Justin?”

“Mmm?” 

“I love you,” Ransom could barely hear his words.

“I love you too.”  
______________________  
Holster pulled back from Ransom’s mouth with a hand on his stomach. Adam’s lips felt warm and oversensitive from Justin’s stubble that he hadn’t gotten around to shaving off yet. Adam felt his partner’s stomach rise and fall with every breath.

“Holtsy…” His voice was soft, but carried a faint wine as he pushed himself up a bit, “C’mon…”

“Just hold up a minute, yeah? I wanna look at you,” Ransom was shirtless beneath Holster as he straddled his waist, “God, you’re beautiful.” Beautiful was a bit of an understatement, a line of golden light from the sunset filtered through the old window and blanketed Ransom. 

Yeah, he was beautiful, sure, but he was damn near glowing, right now. Beautiful could never begin to cover how Justin looked. He was brilliant, stunning, breathtaking, gorgeous even. Every muscle was highlighted just for Adam’s eyes and he was enthralled. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss just beneath Justin’s naval and another one just above. Higher and higher still, he kissed, just barely a brush of lips, leaving Ransom with goosebumps, not from the cold. Reaching his face, Adam placed a final kiss on his nose before smiling at his partner.

With a gentle hand, Justin cupped Adam’s cheek and pulled him in for a soft kiss. When they pulled away, both sported wide grins, stretching across their faces.

"I love you, Justin Oluransi."

"I love you too, Adam Birkholtz."  
______________________  
Holster was lounging on the couch when Justin got back from class, he had a bio test that day that he had been stressing about and Adam was hoping he got a score he was happy with. 

"Hey Rans, how'd it go?" He said while twisting in his seat to look at his partner, before zeroing in on one article of clothing that Ransom was wearing, "Wait, is that my shirt?"

Ransom glanced down at the blue striped tank top he was wearing, "What, this? I thought it was mine. It's hard to tell, though, we wear the same size and only have one dresser." 

Adam smiled at him, "No worries, man." He said before taking a moment to look at his boyfriend, "It looks good on you, keep it. I'll just steal it back later, anyway," he added with a wink.


End file.
